


Glass Shards.

by champagneline



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: OT4, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneline/pseuds/champagneline
Summary: Louis longs for an escape, never showing why until... Failing school, he re-enters the incessant wold of posh-knobs and champagne, curly haired wonders and a different side to the world he may never have seen, all the while unravelling the uptight, drawly world of someone he may never really know. Or does he know more than either of them realise?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is really short because it's my first one and I only have a rough idea of the storyline so far, but I'll post more as soon as I know the specifics of the next chapter :) bare with me im writing the next one right now :)

Louis admires the glass figurines and tumblers, marvelling at each intricate feature carefully pressed and hardened into place. He watches as though time would never move, never claim any seconds or minutes from this time in which he disappears into almost unconsciously. He knows he will have to go back, but tosses the thought aside as though it were a nonsensical insult a child might throw. Home. Not that it is a home, of course. It is simply just a place where he comes and goes, somehow trapped there with no way out, even with the freedom of being able to leave its dismissing, overwhelming walls.  
"Louis? Shops closing, mate, time to go.."  
"Oh, err, yeah sorry, cheers Alf, see you tomorrow!" he fumbles, already feeling the drain of repeating days fill his mind again.  
⚝  
He exits the store, almost tripping over the curb as he crosses the street. He walks past the wild, overgrowing rose bush, disregarding its blooms, focussing only on walking home. He never takes in the world or what it could be, and only sees what is, and will always be. A world full of insufferably wealthy knobheads, with no regard for others, except for who would be their next arm candy, or where the next 'radical party dude' would be. Louis has no time for that seemingly eccentric lifestyle, and certainly has no time for rich posh boys who take up his time with their jostling about in groups, or their constant preening of their stupid fantastic hair, or their regal clothes, or their drawly voices.........or their beautiful eyelashes....no. he just doesn't have the time.  
⚝  
"Louis where have you been?" his mother almost shrieks as he barely gets through the door, brandishing a ladle as if it was some o-mighty weapon.  
"put the ladle away mum, I'm here I just went.....out." he drones, too tired to engage with an argument about the who's and where's and the why-didn't-you-tell-me's.  
"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." She stops him dead before he reaches the stairs. "The school called. Again. Why haven't you been going to classes?" she gives a look of severe disapproval, borderline disappointment. He diverts his eyes, feeling hers stare right into the back of his mind, and he felt as though she could read everything that was racing through his brain at any given moment. And she could. "We spoke for almost an hour, Louis. And we've decided. You'll stay on campus for one term. That is all I'm asking of you. One term, unnegotiable."  
Louis stares at her, mouth agape. She really must hate me, he thinks, seething at the thought of even having to go near the campus, let alone LIVE there! For four WHOLE weeks. Impossible. Not happening. It was as though his mother knew he was going to argue, as before he could even open his mouth to protest, she folded her arms across her chest and repeated. "Unnegotiable.".  
"Fine. How long until I have to go back?" he retorts, very clearly offended at even the thought of having to spend ANY amount of time with the posh knobs, let alone FOUR weeks with them!  
"You go tomorrow Louis. No don't look at me like that" (he was positively furious, pouting like a child in a sweet shop that was told no) "If you leave tomorrow you will have the weekend to settle yourself, in time for the new term."  
Louis grabs the ladle she is still waving around, and mocks shooting himself in the head as he stomps upstairs to pack his bag. Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. She's shipping him away! He's being sent away. He's going to get infected by posh flocks of Versace and scones. Ew. It's fine. It is. That's fine. Truly. Four weeks. That's it. I mean. Its an escape, right? A way out? Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these have been really short I've been swamped with college, but I've managed to get the storyline to where I really like it and can't wait to be able to share it as soon as possible!! I hope you enjoy!! :)

Arriving in a track-stained black cab, Louis piles out of the backseat, dragging along a grey duffel behind him, ever so enthusiastic to be back at the shit hold he calls school. Huffing colourful curses under his breath, he thanks the cab driver and pats the bonnet as it drives away. Fuck. Back again-  
"Back so soon Tomlinson? Mph, thought you were gone this time? Miss me?" the voice practically drips with crystallised amusement. Louis pivots, immediately recognising the drawly voice of Liam fucking Payne, ever the protagonists, and of course he is leaning his slender torso against the concrete pillar supporting the overhead of the school's entrance, a picture of clear privilege and monthly facials.  
"Of course. Simply couldn't stay away Payno, you know me." Louis practically spits, amazed at the cheek of the snotty little shit in front of him.   
"Come here you knobhead give me a hug" Liam practically bounds towards him, embracing him before he can even register what is happening.   
"Right right right leave off now lets go inside its bloody freezing. Also where is Niall the Irish cunt it's been ages he didn't text." 

They bustle inside, Louis complaining the whole way to the dorms, and being warned multiple times by Liam that if he doesn't stop he will positively push him right down the stairs, which, to his delight, resulted in Louis snorting and calling him a posh quiff head.   
As soon as the door opens Louis smells the familiar musk of tobacco and whiskey, at the smell of which he grimaces and flops onto the bed and inquisitively asks "so who am I boarding with? You I hope?"   
Liam pauses, curious, and murmurs a retort "not me mate, I'm boarding with Malik, 'member?"   
Louis sighs, restlessly fidgeting with the sheets, "so who have i got then because Niall's still boarding with Shelby, right?"   
Fuck. He doesn't want some weirdo boarding with him, he needs to be able to do his thing, not show some freshy the grounds or some shit like that. Shit.   
"Uh right, yeah, well I heard a new lad transferred and requested boarding and this is the only other dorm available sooooo I guess you've got a new pal", Liam grins shutting the door, leaving Louis to unpack his bag. Which doesn't take that long, given it's only a small bag and everything fits in one drawer.   
Carefully, he pulls out an intricate glass tangle, caressing each dimple and curve on its exterior, and cautiously placing it upon the windowsill, alongside a dead cockroach (rip Phil the roach) and several dust balls. Ew. 

Louis left the dorm and went to get coffee, one of the only things there is to do on this dreary campus, and he'll be surprised if he hasn't developed a caffeine addiction by the end of his bajjilion weeks he has to spend there. Why is it always cold?! His roommate still hasn't arrived, giving him hopefully one more day of peace before the inevitable "OMG HEY IM YOUR DORMIE LETS BE BESTIES HAHAHAHAHAHA" that will make him want to cork his eyes out. Sipping his whatever-the-fuck-latte-with extra-what-the-fuck, He plonks himself onto the nearest bench, trying to ignore everything going on around him. Why are there pigeons everywhere?! Go hibernate or something?! Fucking pigeons.


End file.
